


to indulge

by mikharlow



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, I literally have no idea how to tag this, M/M, theyre just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Keith wanders over to Red South's dorms to pay a visit.
Relationships: Keith Max/Brad Beams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	to indulge

**Author's Note:**

> *keith voice* what are we
> 
> i REALLY like the hc of breith just having a vague ass relationship that developed after lost zero. could be seen as fwb but this is a sfw fic this is a christian minecraft server

“Knock knock.” Keith called out into the room, leaning against the doorframe, laid-back as ever. 

On the couch, legs crossed and reading a book, was Brad, who looked up at the sound. He was wearing his glasses, and Keith admired them silently. He’d always liked him in glasses. However, the other man’s eyebrows furrowed, and he didn’t look too pleased. 

“You could actually have knocked if you wanted to be polite.” he said. He hadn’t lowered his book.

“Agh, where’s the fun in that.” Keith strolled into the room, smiling as Brad’s frown grew at his approach. “I know you wouldn’t refuse me, anyway.”

Brad didn’t say anything to that. “What brings you to bother me in my free time, Keith.”

“Hm... Boredom?” he chuckled, circling around the back of the couch. “What’re you reading?”

“A poetry book.” Brad replied. He didn’t turn around to look at Keith. “It’s a collection of works from several classic Japanese poets.”

“Ooh, how romantic.” Keith rested his chin on Brad’s head. “I’d ask you to read them to me, but I don’t really get poetry. Also, I might be a little intoxicated.”

Brad sighed. “I could smell it off you when you came in.” He closed the book and set it aside. “Are you going to sit down? Or are you going to stand there the whole time.”

“Nah, I’ll sit.” he said, ruffling Brad’s hair before slumping down next to him on the couch. He smiled as he watched Brad fix his hair, somewhat grumpy. It only made him that much cuter, he thought to himself, half joking. Keith wasn’t blind. He yawned, wide-mouthed and probably stinking of beer, and stretched out his arms, using one to hook Brad in and have him lean against Keith’s shoulder.

Brad laughed quietly. “That was quite the cheesy move.” he said, but he didn’t fight it. He let his head fall on his shoulder, and Keith smiled.

“Maybe we’re both romantics.” Keith rubbed Brad’s arm. “Not that you have that sorta image.”

“What _is_ my image, then.” he asked.

Keith pretended to hum in thought. “Workaholic.”

“...That’s fair.”

He laughed. “And I hate work. Aren’t we perfect for each other.”

Brad nudged him a little. “Here I was hoping I’d rub off on you eventually.”

“And I was hoping the opposite.” he retorted. “I just indulge in my pleasures is all.”

“Mhm. I’d say you overindulge.” 

“That’s cause you’re a square.” Keith sighed. “Everyone deserves a little indulgence from time to time.” He knocked Brad’s knee with his own, and Brad uncrossed his legs; Keith quickly lay himself down and settled himself in Brad’s lap. He smiled up at him, smug. “You wouldn’t deny a man of his pleasures, right?”

Brad’s expression was one of exasperation, but there was a fondness there that Keith had grown used to. “Occasionally.” he replied, reaching his hand down and brushing his knuckles against Keith’s face. Keith felt himself relax entirely, becoming suddenly very sleepy, but that might’ve been the beer.

Keith covered Brad’s hand with his own, and their fingers intertwined. “You’re pretty good at this. You should spoil me more.” he teased, but not entirely insincerely. 

“Maybe.” he hummed. “If you do your work.” 

“How mean. I thought we were old friends.”

Brad looked at him, and a wistful kind of smile flitted across his face. “I don’t know what we are, Keith.” he mumbled.

“Mmm.” Keith’s tone softened. Keith reached up to remove Brad's glasses, who let him sliding them off with his free hand and folding them. Some loose strands of hair came free with the action; he tucked them behind Brad’s ear. “Me neither.”

Brad leaned down with the poise Keith had come to expect from him, and he closed the distance between them, their lips meeting with familiar feeling. Keith’s fingers wrapped around Brad’s tie, tugging him closer and keeping him there. He sighed into it, feeling relief wash over him, kissing him back eagerly but still gentler than he’d like. Brad pulled back momentarily, squeezing his hand, noses brushing. All Keith could do was meet his eyes, framed by long eyelashes that seemed impossibly pretty. He liked him in glasses, but this was good too.

“You reek of alcohol.” Brad muttered, but there wasn’t any bite to it. In fact there was a small smile on his face, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

Keith felt a warmth in his chest. “Just one of my pleasures.”


End file.
